The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for starting an engine, especially an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in engine starting apparatus of the type wherein at least one of the components is actuated by a fluid medium.
It is already known to equip internal combustion engines for use in automotive vehicles, or for use in or with stationary machines, with fluid-operated suction pumps which serve to supply fuel to the engine. In many instances, one resorts to a pressure accumulator with which the pump is operatively connected so that it can supply the fuel at a required rate, e.g., during starting of the engine. The starting operation presents problems, or the starting of the vehicle or another machine is plain impossible, if the pressure accumulator (e.g., a plenum chamber or an evacuated vessel) is damaged because, under such circumstances, the (subatmospheric or superatmospheric) pressure which is required to ensure satisfactory operation of the pump is not available.